With all their forces
by Zazu Aristo
Summary: He was the one who ran away from her. She swore to herself that she would never chase after him. After all, how can someone promise to be her "last love" when he has already stolen her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**_I OWN NOTHING BUT MY WORDS._**

* * *

She is not his cinderella. No, quite the contrary, he is the one who left her alone before midnight, who rushed out of town before everything crumbled to dust. And now she is supposed to chase after him? Just because her heart happened to beat faster every time he leaned in, her lips couldn't help but tremble every time he touched her shoulder, and every day she breaks a little at the memory of him walking away from her in that gym?

No, Caroline Forbes is a strong, independent and mature woman who will never allow herself to act like a foolish teenage girl. She will have to move on without him, without his low voice haunting her everywhere she goes, without the assurance that whatever happens, the big bad original is always going to catch her when she falls, without the fear and wonder that kept her alive. She will have to learn to love Tyler again, with all her forces. With all her forces, until the time comes.

* * *

The door bell rang. Caroline cleaned her hands in an instant and rushed to the door. She turned the door knob and there he was, Tyler, back in town as if the past months had been nothing but a long and exhausting dream. The originals were gone, the hybrids were gone. All there was left was Bonnie, Elena, the Salvatores and Caroline. Somehow they felt like the dorky kids in high school, who stayed to clean up the gym after the senior prom, while the cool kids went off in their sports cars talking about continuing this party somewhere "more exciting".

Tyler looked nice, quite handsome actually, in a dark grey shirt and some tight jeans. The usual smirk was still there. Caroline stared at him for a second, before giving him a long and genuine hug. She missed him. She missed the familiarity of his voice, the warmth of his broad shoulders. She hadn't realized it before but Tyler held a piece of her heart. It was him who made her realize that she was actually capable of protecting and saving those she cared about. Ironically, he made her a better vampire. She could still remember holding him in her arms in that cave, soothing him with her words, while she dug deeper into that fearless and selfless Caroline buried underneath all the perfect-mean-girl cover.

"Care, you are hurting me," Tyler said with a hint of surprise.

"Oh," Caroline broke out of her own thoughts and let go of him, "I'm just really glad that you are back."

"So am I." Tyler said with a large grin on his face. He leaned over to give her a small peck on the lips. But instead it fell on her cheeks.

"Something's burnt. I have to go check." Caroline turned her head and walked into the kitchen.

Almost, she almost forgot about Klaus this time. For an instant he had disappeared from her mind. But the moment Tyler tried to kiss her, it all came back to her. The passion, the struggle, the...everything.

"Seriously, a gentleman was not supposed to leave a lady in this state of mind," Caroline mumbled to herself, "Never." Then she decided that maybe Klaus was not a gentleman after all. Sure one had to do more than opening doors, buying dinners, drawing pictures to earn this title?

"Who are you thinking of, Care?" It was Tyler, putting his arms around her waist, burying his face in her long blonde hair.

"You," She said with a tense smile, determined to keep the "funny" thoughts away from now on. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**_R&R Please! I could really use some suggestions/critics/anything! I know this one is short but it's only a testing chapter so PLEASE R&R for longer chapters to come!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

**_Previously on "With all their forces":_**

_"Who are you thinking of, Care?" _

_"You," She said with a tense smile. Everything was going to be just fine._

* * *

Klaus never expects himself to feel so depressed. Mystic Falls isn't exactly the best resort. No fancy bars, no wealthy family to control, no great artist. And with all the drama he has been through with his family and the doppleganger, he should be feeling quite pleased to be able to finally find an excuse to leave this small town and its people behind. Sure, there is the Caroline issue. But one, she is not the first woman he has left behind during the years; two. he is pretty sure that she is feeling rather happy about his departure since it means that her arrogant foolish boyfriend can now return to his hometown.

For Niklaus, one thing never changes. His wishes go before everything else, and this time is no different. He wants to be here, in New Orléans, and starts a family. It's simple, really. But a certain blonde seems to be making this a lot more complicated than he has originally planned. Because however hard he tries to ignore this fact, it stays true: Caroline is different. He meant it when he said that she was full of life. He had never seen anyone like her. She was strong, swift and protective; she was oddly tough for a new-born vampire: first abused by a man who is now sleeping with her best friend then murdered by a bitch who just got screwed by the doppleganger then kidnapped by...him for his stupid ritual. Never once did she surrender. They have that in common actually. They both want to live. They both venerate the beauty of life itself.

In a way she reminds him of Rebecca, his sweet little sister. That is probably why he noticed her in the first place. But while Becca is determined to hide her fragility at all costs, Caroline doesn't hide it at all. On the contrary, she uses her tenderness, her soft side as a weapon and it works, at least on him. He hasn't figured out how exactly, but her humanity makes her surprisingly powerful, and irresistable. For Klaus, she is the light that never flickers. Being with her, touching her skin, smelling her scent makes him feel safe, not physically of course, but emotionally. So even though he is now miles away from her, he still holds the ridiculous belief that whomever he is starting a family with here in New Orléans, at the end of the day, Caroline Forbes is the one to guide him home. He will see to it with all his forces. That is, when the right time comes.

* * *

"Look, there is your baby," the doctor pointed to a moving shadow on the monitor.

He stared at the dark greyish shape. A sense of familiarity struck him. This was his baby. It had his blood running through its veins.

He turned around to look at Hayley, who appeared to be experiencing this emotional moment with him, tearing up with one hand clutching the white bed sheets.

"Shhh," he felt a sudden urge to soothe her, "Calm down my love." He regretted it the moment the words left his lips. It just sounded wrong. But luckily, Hayley didn't seem to have noticed, or maybe she just didn't mind at all. She slowly loosened her grip and let go of the wrinkled sheets. Slowly, as if she wanted to respond to his words of comfort, she put her hands on his. "We are going to get through this, Klaus. That's the least we can give to our baby," she said.

"My baby." He corrected.

"Our baby." Hayley mumbled.

He wanted to pursue the subject, but eventually let go. Ten more months to go, Klaus told himself, no need to piss off a hormone-filled werewolf in a clinic.

* * *

Back at the grand mansion, he poured himself a glass of Bordeaux before settling down in an armchair facing the balcony.

"Good night, brother." It was Elijah.

He remained silent, waiting for his brother to continue.

"How was the visit to the clinic today?" Judging from the light tone, Klaus assumed that his brother was in a good mood tonight. But again, Elijah had always been the composed one.

"Quite predictable really. Some werewolf tears, a lot of nonsense from the doctor, and the horrible smell of...clinics."

"Niklaus." Now Elijah sounded serious.

"What's the matter brother?" He asked without turning around, studying the far-away stars in the night sky that could barely be seen.

"Don't screw this up." Elijah was now in front of him, a beer in one hand.

"Funny, brother, I never pictured you as a beer guy." Klaus said with his usual smirk. He could tell that something was wrong with his brother. He had noticed it when they first decided to leave Mystic Falls for good. Elijah had clearly been quieter than usual since then. The strength was still there, the authority too, but something was gone. Or rather left at that small town. Klaus once found him alone in the study at the middle of the night, tracing his fingers along the portrait of the beautiful Katerina. He knew it was bound to happen. Yes the Mickaelsons were all mighty originals. But they were all romantics as well. Rebecca had basically fallen in love with every decent guy she had spent more than 1 day with; Finn had been crazy about Sage over the years, and they literally loved each other to death; Kol acted like the playboy of the family but had in fact a heartbreaking history of his own. And Elijah, had never been able to fully let go of one Katerina Petrova, even after the countless betrayals. Eternity seemed to be a curse on their family, for no matter how hard each of them tried, they could never truly move on. The scars were always there.

His thoughts went back to himself. He had always prided himself on being the only rational one of the family. Yes there was Tatia. But he was a teenager back then with all the hormones and the constant desire for intimacy. Over the ages, he had made himself cold, and rough, and hard. Then all of sudden he recalled the laughter of a certain woman, her soft and curly long hair, her firm grip on his ankle, her sweet sweet scent.

"Brother!"

Before he knew it, he had smashed his glass on the wall.

This had to end. This pathetic self-torture. He rushed upstairs into his bedroom and slammed the door.

This had to end now. But he didn't know how.

* * *

**_Again, R&R people! Please! _**

**_This story is going to focus mainly on the emotions and the struggles. Great love takes time and extra patience._**

**_Please leave comments, any will do. For, again, I could really use some critics/reviews/anything!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

**_Previously on "With all their forces":_**

_Even though he is now miles away from her, he still holds the ridiculous belief that whomever he is starting a family with here in New Orléans, at the end of the day, Caroline Forbes is the one to guide him home. _

* * *

"I bought the Mickaelson Mansion."

Caroline was chopping tomatoes when Tyler dropped the bomb.

"You what?!"

"Well, you know, my mum left me a great deal of money. And this morning, a real estate agent called me and said that the mansion was in the market and apparently no one wanted to take it. She asked if I was interested and I just...I could see myself in there, Care. And I can't live in my mum's house any longer. Everything feels so...HER," Tyler explained quietly, leaning against the wall, looking at her with an almost expressionless look.

Caroline swallowed. She knew it had all been too easy. They had so far managed to avoid this subject. She was secretly very much relieved, for she had no idea what she could possibly say to comfort Tyler. She herself would never be able to do this. She thought it very courageous indeed, for Tyler to return to the place where his mum was murdered in cold blood and to accept the fact that there was nothing he could do. This was the one murder that she knew she would never be able to forgive, and there was also that of Jenna. The thought of Jenna made her shiver. She knew deep inside that a cold-blooded killer was indeed what Klaus was. But she couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud. Because a true monster, would never be able to love someone other than himself, would he?

"Care, please...just say something," Tyler said. His voice seemed to come from a place very far away, "I want to move on."

Caroline nodded, then added a whisper: "me too."

* * *

"Hey Care, apparently I can move in row. It seems that the Originals have taken everything before they left. Would you like to help me move today? Just some books and CDs. The moving company will take care of the rest on Monday. Well, call me if you want to come."

The red light beeped again.

"Hey Tyler," Caroline picked up the phone eventually, "yes I would love to come."

"Great! Thanks Care."

She bit her tongue, ignoring the sudden change in Tyler's mood.

If he had chosen anywhere else, she wouldn't have hesitated for a moment. He needed her, and she wanted to be there for him, simple as that. But going back there, to that house, made her cringe. She could finally see the giant library Klaus had been bragging about, the grand ball room where they had their first dance, and his studio, even though there was probably no painting left anymore. In that twisted corner of her mind, she saw this as a chance to be near him. She wanted to touch the things he had touched, be in the room where he had once been in.

* * *

It was everything she had expected. It was actually more than everything. The marble staircase in the middle of the grand hall, priceless statues lining up against the wall, and paintings, all the breath-taking works of art. She stood there, at the entrance, simply stunned.

"Wow, it's...quiet." Tyler remarked beside her. Piled up in his arms were boyish posters and DVDs of the latest action movies.

And empty, she said to herself.

She felt awkward, out-of-place, as if this was some kind of a sacred palace. And they waited.

For a minute, Caroline Forbes stood still at the door. In an almost childish way, she expected to see Kol jumping out of thin air with two hot girls on his side, while Elijah-the only one with constant good manners-greeted them with glasses of champagne. She even had visions of Rebecca, appearing in her best shining outfit and her highest heels, giving her a look of disgust before heading off to her own room. And in her fantasy, there would be, of course, Klaus, looking down at her with those passionate eyes, a Martini in hand, always prominent in the background.

"Hey Care, care to help?" Tyler shouted at her from the car, taking out boxes.

"Yes...sorry!" Caroline rushed to him in an instant, taking over stacks of books.

"You look mesmerized," Tyler said in a jocular tone.

She muttered under her breath, "it's a beautiful house."

* * *

"I am gonna take a look around this place. Why don't you set up the stereo first?" Tyler suggested once they managed to lay all the boxes in the living room.

"Sure, go ahead." Tyler was clearly excited about this place. If one could look past its latest owner, this was actually a pretty good deal.

Tyler had gone upstairs to check the bedrooms, so she took out the huge stereo from the cardboard box and started working on the wires. After a while, she got tired and a bit impatient to tell the truth. She decided to just walk around. It was then that the rows of DVDs on the shelf caught her eyes. She thought they had taken everything. Standing up, she walked to the shelf and began going through the collection: Titanic, King Kong, Gone with the Wind...Wait, these were all her favourite movies. Her favourite movies. Creepy.

"Caroline, you have to see this!" Tyler shouted upstairs.

"What, a jacuzzi? Not exactly news Ty! " She shouted back.

"Caroline." Tyler poked his head out of the stairwell. "I can't believe it."

He sounded very serious, so Caroline turned around. He did not look happy. Instead, there was something furious burning in his eyes.

"Ty, what's the matter?" She had clearly mistaken his anger for excitement. Following him upstairs, she wondered what could possibly set Taylor off.

They walked to the end of the corridor. The door was open.

"OK, it's Klaus' bedroom, what's the big deal?" She was confused.

"See that small door over there, beside the bed? Go, take a look at what your dear Klaus has left you."

"Ty, you are scaring me." She grasped at his harsh tone, yet curiosity got the better of her. She walked across the room in large steps and slowly, pushed open the small hidden door.

And there she was, literally, all over the room.

There were drawings of her, sketches, paintings, portrays, everywhere. Some were pinned to the wall, some were across the canvas. They weren't all focused on her face, or her figure. But rather pieces of her: her eyes, her nose, her lips, even the curly end of her hair. And as she looked up to the ceiling, she saw a most tremendous painting of a blonde warrior, with a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. At the feet of this woman who was obviously portrayed as a goddess, there lied a bleeding heart.

She paled and caught her breath. There was something so raw and honest about the painting that scared her.

"You love him," Tyler whispered.

Caroline jumped back as if she had been stung, "What?" She almost forgot that there was someone else in the room.

"I knew that sick bastard was in love with you. What I didn't know was that you felt just the same, don't you Caroline?" His voice remained calm.

"Don't you, Caroline?" He asked again.

Tears misted her eyes. "Tyler, I am trying to..." she was lost for words.

"Care, this will be my last gift to you," Tyler didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. He grabbed her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes," I'm sorry."

And then he bit her.

* * *

**Please review! Even if you hate it!**

**Is the story going too fast? My fear is that you will have to wait at least another chapter before Klaus and Caroline reunite. **

**I'll try to finish the next chapter in five hours. See you then. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

**_Previously on "With all their forces":_**

_"Care, this will be my last gift to you," Tyler grabbed her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes," I'm sorry."_

_And then he bit her._

* * *

"Niklaus, may I come in? It's urgent."

"What's the matter brother?" Klaus opened the door and asked his brother impatiently.

"You are not going to like this. Caroline was bitten."

* * *

"HOW DARE HE!" Another glass smashed on the floor. That seemed to have become his everyday routine.

"Calm down brother. You know what you have to do," Elijah said.

"Yes I have to find that foolish werewolf and make him pay for every single drop of blood Caroline has spilled!" He yelled, already thinking about the ways he would use to torture that Lockwood idiot.

"Of course brother, you shall," Elijah smiled at him, "but first, you have to go save Caroline."

The moment he heard the phrase "save Caroline", he felt dizzy, calm, and warm. Since when had he become her knight in shining armour? He suddenly recalled the time when she was ambushed by the witches. She called him seventeen times that day. Her last message was still ringing in his head:" Klaus, I need you. Don't let me down." Never ever in his life had he sought to meet an expectation, but he tried hard, that day, for her. And the joy of seeing her safe and sound on that rooftop was so overwhelming, that for a moment, he felt like this was going to be their happily-ever-after. Like one of the crappy stories Rebecca loved, he was going to save her from the mighty evil and they would run off into the sunset. Then he realized that he was the mighty evil there.

"Here, take my car, it's faster," Elijah took a key out of his pocket and threw it to him.

He caught it in the air and rushed out of the door. For once, he did not want to argue with his brother. And as he got into the car, he realized that this was his second chance. Somehow the universe had chosen to offer him another shot. With Tyler out of the picture, him being her savior, maybe...just maybe...she might change her mind about moving to New Orléans?

Suddenly, a haunting howl brought him out of his daydream session. Good timing, he laughed bitterly to himself. Then another howl. Alarmed, he took a careful look at the surroundings. From here the edge of the woods , he couldn't really spot anything unusual. He could tell that the wolf was wounded, alone. He could hear its irregular heartbeat as well; it must be nearby. Then something caught his attention: there seemed to be a second wolf. He could now make out a different pounding heartbeat. It had to be very young, this other creäture. Its heart was beating fast and strong. The sound, however, seemed to be far too low, too indistinct for a wolf. He frowned.

Then it struck him. It was a baby. God, it was HIS baby.

In a blink, he turned right around.

* * *

For Caroline, the past two days had been a blur. Tyler left, of course, after that little stunt he pulled off. Her friends all came at once. Stefan called Klaus immediately. Bonnie made herbal tea to relieve her pain. And Elena, well, was being Elena. She rambled on and on about how she had told Caroline long ago that Tyler was too dangerous for her, only if she had listened blah blah. But all Caroline could really think about was that Klaus was going to save her, again.

She seemed to have a "BITE-ME" label on her forehead. Three times, she had been bitten for three damn times now. Each time she had to wait for him to come and give her the cure. For god sakes, couldn't there be another way? It's not like she didn't want to see him. Because she did, really. She just hated that he was going to see her lying in the bed like a dying Barbie doll, again.

The door bell rang. Someone rushed to the entrance and opened it. "He is here," Damon announced.

Her heart began to flutter, her cheeks growing hot. She quickly fixed her hair, took a deep breath and waited.

The door to her room opened.

Elijah appeared, with a tiny bottle in his hand, "Hello Caroline, it's barely been a while."

* * *

She prowled about restlessly in her room. How could he? She had expected him to jump up furiously at the news and rush out smashing a few glasses on the way. Never had she imagined that he would be so damn calm. So this was it? He left, she stayed. End of story? He would never contact her again, let alone coming here rescuing her on his own?

No. She wouldn't let him get away so easily. He was the one who pursued her in the first place. He was the one who kept messing around with her. He got her confused, He got her questioning about her relationship with Tyler. He had shattered every one of the walls she built around herself, and there were moments when she knew that he saw right through her. Without her knowing, he had forced himself into her heart. People said that love couldn't be forced. Well she guessed that they were wrong.

She had to go to New Orléans. Hell to the whole "last love" crap. She needed a closure, even if it meant breaking the last piece of her heart.

* * *

**Finally! I struggled between getting Klaus to Mystic Falls and sending Caroline to New Orléans... **

**Review...PLEASE! Please! Please! An extra chapter today if I get enough!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I OWN NOTHING._**

* * *

**_Previously on "With all their forces":_**

_She had to go to New Orléans. Hell to the whole "last love" crap. She needed a closure, even if it meant breaking the last piece of her heart._

* * *

Caroline booked the first flight next morning. She packed her bags and made up some lame excuse about a college interview. Her mum was used to her arranging her own schedules, so she nodded reluctantly and made her promise that she would call her the minute she arrived. Caroline promised of course, then went on to pack her bags. She didn't know what to expect at New Orléans. Perhaps Klaus would just tell her to get over herself and she would jump on the first plane back, or maybe-she hoped-they would be able to work it all out and he would come back to Mystic Falls with her, or would she choose to leave her hometown and go see the world with him?

She grabbed a few underwear, three tank tops and jean shorts. She threw in her duffel bag some high-heel sandals, a sapphire cocktail dress and a new one she bought just last week. "It's not like he will take me to dinner or anything," she growled to herself, yet unable to hide the smile appearing on her face. Toiletries, wallet, charger, a book to read on the road. She checked everything again, then zipped up the bag.

She felt like a rebellious girl waiting to elope with her lover. She remembered the suspicious looks of her friends when she told them that she was leaving for New Orléans. "He insisted on meeting me there, that lazy...alumni," she mentioned "casually" at dinner. "What's his name?" Damon had asked. A smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth. "Uh..James...James Hardin," she stammered, secretly cursing her lack of experience in the domain of lying.

Her phone buzzed. She shook her head, the damage was already done. Nothing she could do now. She picked up her cell.

_3 New Messages_.

The first one was from Elena, "_Break a leg! xx"_

The second, to her surprise, was from Damon, _"Good luck Barbie, with whoever you are meeting. Fill me in when you're back, or I will SPILL."_

She rolled her eyes, picturing herself discussing "boy problems" with Damon Salvatore. That would be fun, she laughed silently.

She had grown close to Damon over the time. He hadn't apologized yet for how he used to treat her, but she could see that he felt guilty. He didn't know her back then, nor did anyone truly understand what she was capable of. They had both changed, a great deal, after everything they had been through. After a while, Caroline figured that it was no use bearing grudges against someone who was clearly no longer the man he used to be. Though she was a Team Stefan through and through, she found herself very often moved by how far Damon would go for Elena. So she had learnt to respect him as a man and had since then regarded him as a friend and a brother.

_"Sure, you can paint my nails too." _She replied.

Once it was sent, she rolled down and read the third message. It was from Stefan, _"Care, I'm coming over." _

Great, she wanted to see him as well. Since losing Elena to his brother, Stefan had become rather restless. It was a good shift, Caroline thought, a great one even, from an old dull gentleman to this charming bachelor. But underneath he was still her Stefan. Their friendship remained rock solid. He was the one she knew would always be there. There was nothing romantic about their relationship, 100% platonic.

"Hey, did you get my message?" There he was at the door.

"No, I Caroline Forbes never check my phone." She joked, putting her bag behind the door. They both knew how obsessed she was with her cell. Stefan once told her that it had something to do with her feeling too insecure.

He walked into her room with a smile and casually, made himself comfortable in the armchair facing her bed.

They made small talk for a few minutes, about the weather and everything. Then Stefan asked:"You are leaving us for him, aren't you?"The smile was gone, but he didn't sound upset.

"No. I don't know yet." Caroline answered truthfully,

"Ok. Think carefully before you decide, Care. I don't want to see you get hurt." Now he just sounded worried.

"I will." She replied.

Then she stood up from her bed, walked over to him and gave him a long, warm hug.

"I will, Stefan. I promise."

* * *

Elijah gave him a quick call after he delivered the blood to Caroline. He said that she was fine now, but had seemed "unusually disappointed" when she saw him at the door. Klaus cursed under his breath and asked his brother to stay for one more day in Mystic Falls just in case. Elijah gladly complied, saying something about "an old friend who happened to be in town." Klaus understood instantly that a long talk with his brother was in order once he got back from that town. Elijah's obsession with that Petrova girl was starting to get on his nerves.

Now he was on his way to the hospital to check on Hayley and the baby. When he found her that day in the woods, she was shot by a local hunter in the waist. He could still see that horrible scene in his mind. There was blood everywhere on her limbs. He was startled at first by the state she was in, then quickly reacted, helped her through her transition and sped to the hospital. He would never admit it, but for a minute he was petrified. Then he was simply horrified at how vulnerable and how exposed he just felt.

But she made it through. There was something admirable about this werewolf. She was tough. Even cruel at times. Walking down the long corridor, Klaus couldn't help but feel a sense of respect for the mother of his future child. He checked his watch. It's early. Hayley was probably still asleep. If so, he would just check the charts by himself, compel a doctor to spill more details on the state of the baby, then go get a drink in the bar nearby. When he entered the room, however, he found that Hayley was already awake, swallowing an Italian sandwich in front of her.

"I see you have your appetite back," he said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she said.

"And...the baby?" He asked carefully.

She answered with a grin:" Very healthy."

He let out a breath he did not know he was holding, "good then, I'll check on you later."

Hayley grumbled something and he took it as a yes. He turned around and headed towards the door. He promised Rebecca yesterday to call her and give an update on the baby. He opened the door, and was shocked to see a rather familiar face: Caroline Forbes, with what seemed to be a travel bag at her feet, standing right in front of him.

He thought his dead heart just jumped a beat.

* * *

**_Enough review for another update today! Come on I need more feedback! _**

**_xx Zazu_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

_**Previously on "With all their forces":**_

_He opened the door, and was shocked to see a rather familiar face: Caroline Forbes, with what seemed to be a travel bag at her feet, standing right in front of him._

_He thought his dead heart just jumped a beat_.

* * *

He didn't seem surprised. Caroline was a little bummed. She could have sworn that she saw an expression of shock flash across his face. Or was it her, stunned into silence by his sudden appearance?

She called Elijah the moment she landed, said that she happened to pass by the city and asked if "there was anyone around". Elijah caught the hint and told her straight away that Klaus would be visiting Hayley this morning at the hospital. Apparently there had been an accident involving the baby. She copied the address and thanked him. She just arrived, and was just going to fix her make-up when Klaus came out of the room. She was startled at the sight of him and didn't even begin to worry about her looks. He looked refreshing, in a tight white shirt and casual jeans. But his face remained expressionless as he greeted her with a plain " Hello" and then picked up her duffel bag. He didn't even ask her why she was here.

"I'm not here to stay Klaus. I just wanted to talk, and...thank you for saving me again," she felt a desperate need to clarify the situation.

He probably wasn't even listening, for he simply nodded and then started walking towards the exit.

She was confused, but followed him anyway. He was walking at an extremely fast pace. Maybe he just wanted to dump her at a hotel and get rid of her as soon as possible, she thought to herself. She would understand, of course, he had a business here, he was very busy and everything. But her heart sank at the thought of coming all the way only to be staying at a hotel room alone. They were now in the parking lot, he unlocked the car, put her bag in the back seat, and opened the door for her, all in a single blink. She got in, carefully avoiding touching his arm.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked as they were on the highway. She could hardly make out the passing scene of cars, city skylines and village halls. Again, he was driving at an oddly fast speed.

"We have a guest room," he answered in a cold tone.

"Yeah, right." She mumbled.

A vibrating sound that seemed to be coming from her purse saved them. She took her phone out. It's Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan. What's up?" She tried to sound cheery.

"Hey Care, I was getting worried. You forgot to call me when you landed."

"oh god I'm so sorry. I'm fine. I...found him." She was basically whispering. It was stupid, she knew, Klaus could hear either way.

"Oh. Call me if you need me Care. Anytime." Stefan immediately went into the protective mode.

Klaus snorted. Great, Caroline rolled her eyes, he probably knew that it would never happen since she was going to be back really soon.

"I'll even call when I don't. Bye Stef." She faked a smile and hung up.

They didn't say a single word at each other for the rest of the ride. Anger was building up inside her. Ok, if he continued like this, she wouldn't even wait for him to ask her to leave.

They arrived at the gates of a huge manor. She barely looked at the beautiful surroundings before getting off the car and rushing off. She was almost at the door of the villa when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Leave me alone Klaus. Just open the door and let me book the first flight back home. Seriously, don't bother," she scolded.

She was about to turn around and finally confront him when she felt a strong pull around her waist. Next thing she knew, she was pressed against the cold walls and his lips crashed against hers. Their movements were frantic. All of a sudden, his hands seemed to be everywhere. His fingers were tangled in her messy hair, tracing along the side of her body, then rested finally on the back of her neck. He was kissing her like it was the end of the world and they were the only ones standing. The passion consumed her, while the desire set her on fire. The kiss was rude, reckless, and raw. Just when she thought that it ended as he pulled back and she took that moment to get some fresh air, he leaned in again, placing gentle kisses on her lower lip. One, two. Then he stopped. Their faces were inches away. Klaus was gazing at her with deep affection in his eyes. He reached down for her left hand, slowly, lifted it, and touched her palm with his lips.

"Now my love, we shall talk."

* * *

_**thank you, those who said the sweetest things in their reviews. I really needed the encouragement!**_

_**I'm a greedy author, more feedbacks PLEASE. I really can't decide where the story should go from here...HELP!**_

_**xx Zazu**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

**_Previously on "With all their forces":_**

_Next thing she knew, she was pressed against the cold walls and his lips crashed against hers._  
_"Now my love, we shall talk."_

* * *

"First rule, no more kissing...or touching before we figure this out," Caroline declared as she settled herself in the living room couch. She took a sip of her lemonade, while Klaus went over to the bar and poured himself a glass of wine.

"May I get an explanation for this ...special request?" He asked with a lazy teasing smile.

"No," she shot back. God her cheeks were burning hot.

"Fine then," he shrugged his shoulders, running his eyes over her, lingering just a little too long on her lips.

"How's Hayley...and the baby?" She tried to change the subject.

"Fine, I think," he soundeded uncertain.

"Good."

"How's Tyler?"

That's enough. No more beating around the bush. She put on her serious face, "Klaus."

"Yes love?"

"I'm not here to talk about Tyler, or Hayley, or anyone really. I want to talk about US. Where we are going." Straight to the point.

Her words seemed to have struck the wrong chord. He suddenly looked as if he was about to flare up, "u_s?_ There is no us, Caroline."

She was shocked, "wait, what happened to the "last love" thing you pulled before you left?"

He forced a laugh, "I can give you a forever, Caroline. Really, I can, right here, right now. But don't you see? don't you understand? That will never happen."

She wanted to point the contradictories in his statement but he made a stop gesture and continued.

"If I do give you that promise, I will never let you leave. But one day, Caroline, you will get tired, bored; you will feel like a bird locked in a cage. You will start to wonder if I took away your freedom, if I forced you to love. You will question if you have loved me at all. And you will walk away, Caroline. Don't try to deny it because you and I both know that it's true, and it will happen. I've lived for a very long time. So I am certain when I say that if you walk away from me, my love, I'll never forgive you. And the thought of that, of hating you for an eternity, tears me to pieces. So please, put me out of my misery."

He paused, letting the words sink in, then added:" Whatever we had Caroline Forbes, it's over."

* * *

She was pierced by his words. After everything he had put her through, seriously, how could he? And he didn't even bother listening to what she had to say. He simply walked past her and stepped onto the balcony. She wanted to scream at him, confront him, punch him in the face until he realized how stupid he was. However, the minute she stood up, a wave of sadness overwhelmed her. Because she knew that it was 100 percent true, what he said. She could even imagine herself getting restless in a couple of years, doing whatever she could to break out of his protection. What would he do, if she betrayed him for the possibility of something new, something light? She had only had a taste of his affection and it already suffocated her, leaving her grasping for air.

She turned around and looked at his figure, tears blinding her eyes. Maybe the best choice here was to let go. But she didn't know if there was even a choice for her anymore. She was already in too deep; there was simply no way for her to pull back. She had to give it a shot.

Caroline stood up and walked towards the balcony. A voice in her head was telling her to walk away _now_, but she was determined to ignore it. She stepped onto the balcony and stopped right behind Klaus. He stood still like a statue. She breathed in the intoxicating scent of his cologne, the fragrance of fresh earth and trees and flowers, before tracing her fingers along his back, feeling him stiffen at her touch. Then she rested her head against his shoulders and embraced him from behind.

"Forever is too long Klaus. It's too long without you."

This time he turned around. And he kissed her and pulled her tightly into his arms.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**God I was really busy today so I rushed out this chapter. I just took a second look at it, and there were SO MANY little mistakes! With the spelling and the grammar...I'm so sorry guys _ I hope I corrected them all...**_

_**I have so many things going on this weekend, dunno if I'll get a chance to update or not. But I'll try! I promise 3**_

_**xx Zazu**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I OWN NOTHING_****. **

* * *

**_Previously on "With all their forces":_**

_She rested her head against his shoulders and embraced him from behind._

_"Forever is too long Klaus. It's too long without you."_

* * *

Everything followed naturally. She unpacked her bags, and started decorating her room with small stuff she found in the house: a cute little ballerina figure, a delicate oval glasses, and some scented candles. Then she dragged Klaus to the nearest supermarket and bought her favourite cereals and granola bars. They didn't talk much on the way. Half way through the walk, Klaus took her by the hand, and his strong grasp filled her with utter joy. He was a true gentleman, Caroline thought to herself. He always walked on the outer side of the road; when she found the cereal section, he miraculously appeared by her side with an empty trolley; and of course he stopped her from paying and spontaneously took over the bags once they stepped into the streets.

With Klaus, it all happened quite effortlessly. Every morning, Caroline woke up to the beautiful sound of him playing cello downstairs. Klaus was quite a player. The mellow and soulful music always managed to send chills down her spine. She would tiptoe quietly down the stairs, pour herself a glass of orange juice, and look at Klaus with her eyes soft, a smile resting on her lips. The crafted instrument leaned against his torso and he would embrace it like an old friend. His fingers would move along the neck as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Caroline would close her eyes and sway gently with the melody. In that moment, the world was perfect and nothing else mattered.

After breakfast, Klaus would leave for a couple of hours to check on his properties. She would take this time to admire the garden and read books. Klaus owned-as always-an amazing collection of books that could match that of any town library. She wasn't used to reading much back in Mystic Falls, but she had always loved reading. Here she would lounge in the hammock and spent the morning lost in _Wuthering Heights. _

Klaus normally came back around twelve and they would make lunch together. Caroline was always the one chopping carrots, peeling potatos, grinding cheese. And Klaus would take the place of the chef. Occasionally, she would ask to switch and he would glady comply, kindly teasing her about the awkward way she handled the pan.

They often had very long conversations over lunch. He would tell her about the different cities he had visited, the architecture, the museums, the concert halls, and most importantly, the interesting people-mostly artists-he had met. She listened very carefully, and posed many questions, seeking for more details:who founded the museum, what concert did he go to, were there any gallery in town, how long was his visit, where did he stay, what did this house look like and so on. He was very patient and gave her as much information as possible. Now and then she would say things like "I would love to see it someday" or "I hope they are still there", and his eyes would light up instantly.

In the afternoon he would go into his studio and paint. Carolie always felt that it was a very private moment for him. So she was genuinely surprised when he asked her to join him the second day after her arrival. She accepted of course and followed him to his room where behind a small door he had set up a workshop. It reminded her constantly of the room at his mansion back in Mystic Falls, the one filled with paintings and sketchs and random drawings of her, the one that set Tyler on fury and led her to New Orleans. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she knew in her heart that there seemed to be a certain connection between everything that had happened. Her heart was directing her to this place from the very beginning and here she was, standing at the entrance of a small but very crowded studio.

His works here were more diverse. She saw paintings depicting wolf packs, sketches of grand castles and more abstract ones with tiny splatters of paint here and there or layers of forceful colours. She stopped in front of every one of his works, picked up every piece of drawing on the floor and studied them with full concentration. He remained silent and walked up to a wooden chair in the corner and began adding strokes to an unfinished piece. She didn't want to disturb him, so she took his laptop, settled in the opposite corner and started doing some research on the city.

They would go out at night, sometimes visiting places in the city, other times trying out different restaurants. They would laugh and talk about their day: her reading, the new inspirations he found, and above all, his plan to buy and renovate every one of the famous bars in the city. He would tell her the newest purchase and the former theme, and at the end of a long diner, they would come up with something slightly different from the original, but much more exciting and fun. She loved planning and decorating and holdng events, so he promised to let her take care of all the opening parties, on the condition that she delegate most of the work.

It was usually midnight when they got home. Caroline would set up a movie in the living room and watch it with Klaus until one of them fell asleep. It was always her and Klaus would carry her to her room and gently wake her up so that she could wash her face and change into her pyjamas.

This went on for two weeks. They didn't kiss; there were only small touches and good night hugs. But it was the happiest two weeks. The attraction was still there, even stronger, but their affection for one another held them back from pursuing their desires. After all, they had enough time.

As Caroline walked out of the house on a Friday night, she reminded herself again of how lucky she was.

She got in the car, and slid her hand into Klaus'. They planned to check out a local nightclub together. She did not know then that she would replay that warm sensation in her hand a million times before the week was out.

* * *

_**Here it is the update! I squeezed a couple of hours from my schedule and rushed it out, so please forgive the spelling or grammar mistakes! I'll take a second look tomorrow.**_

_**Again, REVIEWS please!**_

_**xx Zazu**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I OWN NOTHING._**

* * *

**_Previously on "With all their forces":_**

_She got in the car, and slid her hand into Klaus'. They planned to check out a local nightclub together. She did not know then that she would replay that warm sensation in her hand a million times before the week was out._

* * *

Klaus walked into the Bonita Club, a dusky little nightclub at the edge of the town. He could hardly hear the clinking of glasses and the chatter of people over the deafening pop music. As he entered the joint with Catherine, the intermingled smells of smoke, alcohol and heavy perfum predominated over everything else. They pushed their bodies through the pulsating throng. Finally making his way to an empty barstoll in the corner, he told Caroline to wait for him there as he went off to seek the manager. By now his eyes were adjusting to the darkness. Dazzling spots of neon signs on the wall illuminated the faces and mohawks of the crowd. He strode purposefully towards the small door opposite the dance floor and knocked twice. A young voice shouted:"Come in!" And so he did.

He found himself inside an incredibly messy room. Shirts and jeans were thrown in the corner, with empty beer bottles and cartons piling up beside. There were ripped papers and newspapers all over the floor and he swore that he could spot some used up lipstick tubes and dog toys on the shelves. In the middle of this huge mess, was a stunning brunette. She had a short, fiery and extremely sexy haircut. Her eyes were a deep midnight blue. Her features were sharp, with a straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips. She was dressed in a simple ivory tanto and black shorts. Looking up, she addressed Klaus with a simple nod, then went back to her laptop.

"Good evening young lady, my name is Niklaus Mickaelson." He said with a confident smile, "I am here to talk to you about your little club."

On hearing his name, the girl-woman- quickly looked up, then tapped another few words before closing her laptop. She walked towards Klaus with an undefinable expression on her face. "My name is Linda," she held up her hand, her voice as soft as the sound of water moving in a river. "Nice to finally meet you, Niklaus."

* * *

Linda proposed that they discuss things over a drink. Klaus agreed and followed her to the bar. He looked around and failed to spot Caroline. Maybe she went off to find some fun, he thought to himself. Linda asked for two Martinis, then found them a quiet place away from the dance floor. He was about to make his proposal when his phone buzzed.

_1 New Message_

He cursed as he pushed the wrong button and was now back to the desktop.

_"Message"-"Inbox"- "Subject: Caroline":_

" I HAVE CAROLINE. LINDA WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY."

His blood ran cold.

* * *

_His thumbs traced against her wet skin, across the side of her waist. She pulled him closer, kissed his neck, felt her body pressed up against his. She shivered at the feeling of his lips barely grazing her skin. Gently pushing him away, Caroline walked to the bedroom. She turned around at the door, smiled seductively at Klaus and took off her top._

Caroline woke up in a dark room with her hands tied behind her back. Judging from the unusual weakness she felt in her legs, she deduced that whoever kidnapped her must have given her a shot of vervain.

"Hello?" She whispered tentatively.

There was no response. The room was dark and eerily quiet, except for a steady ticking sound that seemed to come from below.

Anyone else would be deadly frightened under such circumstances. But Caroline was merely worried. She was worried about what Klaus would do to her kidnapper once he rescued her. Oh she had no doubt at all that he would come for her, for he always did.

* * *

It turned out that Linda was compelled. She couldn't remember anything but an address. Klaus was about to rush off when she grabbed his wrist by surprise and insisted on coming with him. "You could use a honey trap like me," she insisted, "plus, I have a thing for adventures." He didn't want to reveal his true identity to her, nor did he want to waste any more time arguing, so he simply nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the address Linda was told to deliver. It was an abandoned warehouse. Klaus took a careful look at the surroundings before getting out of the car. There didn't seem to be anyone else around. Still, they approached the entrance with exceptional caution. The wooden door was covered with dust, but Linda pointed silently to the clean handle. "Someone was here," she muttered.

Suddenly, Klaus heard a ticking sound coming from the basement. He reacted almost out of instinct; in a split second, he drew back and retreated to his car. Then a loud BOOM.

It flew right at him: dust, smoke, debris. He felt the explosion and the hot air, the debris flying over. He looked over and the house was crumbling right in front of his eyes. The sudden explosion tore out the west wall and a terrifying beast of flames burst out of the top roof.

"NO... CAROLINE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly helpless.

* * *

**OK, I seriously need some inspiration from you guys! I came up with this random character "Linda". I want her and Caroline to be very alike in character, but very different in the way they deliver their strength. While Caroline is still very uncertain about her relationship with Klaus, Linda tends to take on more risks and is willing to go very far for those she care about. Don't worry guys, there is nothing romantic going on between her and Klaus, she is reserved for someone else. LOL**

**Tell me if you like this idea, or if you prefer not to have any OC character... Either way, please review!**

**xx Zazu**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

_**Previously on "With all their forces":**_

_"NO... CAROLINE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly helpless._

* * *

Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. He stumbled towards the crumbling house, ignoring Linda who now lied unconscious on the lawn. There was only one thing on his mind: Caroline. He had to find her.

Even if he knew that he did nothing wrong, he felt guilty. How could he ask her to trust him when he couldn't even protect her from his enemies? He should never have agreed to let her stay. The initial shock passed, and now he was left with fury and…confusion. He knew for sure that his girl could take out some random kidnappers. So whoever took Caroline must have found out that she was a vampire. The thought of someone grabbing Caroline and giving her a shot of vervain in her neck made his stomach twitch. They knew what they were facing. So they should also know that he, as an Original, could not possibly be killed by an explosion. What were their intentions then? To hurt him by killing her? Klaus shook his head, no that seemed unlikely, for they would have chosen a more direct and brutal way. He himself knew numerous ways to end the life of a loved one in front of her lover and all of them involved a face-to-face showdown. What did these people want then? And was it possible that they could have kept Caroline alive?

He walked carefully into the warehouse, oddly calm. He knew that this was not the best time to freak out. Avoiding the burning pieces of wood, he went across the main hall. Suddenly, he stepped on an unusually slippery tile and heard something click. Interesting, a hidden basement. Kneeling down beside, Klaus traced his fingers along the border of the tile and slowly, removed it.

There she was, right in the middle of the damp basement, his Caroline. Tied to a chair, she looked up at him with eyes full of trust and a large grin, "welcome to my second favorite fantasy."

The way she said those words with complete ease -as if the past few hours of imprisonment never took place- made him want to grab her into his arms and never let go. He realized in that very second that he was falling for her, hard.

"You will be my death, Caroline Forbes," he was behind her in a bound. He untied the knot, and soothed the cuts on her wrists with his thumb.

"And you are why I lived," she replied before sinking into his arms.

Before leaving the basement, Klaus did a sweep. He found nothing, of course, just bare walls. No hidden doors or secret compartments. "Did you hear anything?" He asked Caroline, who was now resting against the walls. "No, nothing but the bomb ticking," she replied. They both fell to thinking and were startled when a redhead popped up and cleared her throat. "You must be Caroline," it's Linda, her faced covered with mud.

Caroline looked at Klaus and raised a questioning eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered:" Long story."

* * *

"It was a warning shot, brother," Elijah stated while peeking curiously at the tiny brunette in the kitchen.

"That's…Linda. She was compelled…anyway, long story short, Caroline insisted on keeping her with us until she recovered." Klaus grunted.

"I should go say hello then," Elijah walked towards the brunette and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, I'm Elijah, Klaus' brother." Linda turned around, and Elijah was struck instantly by her beauty. Her short, fiery hair, together with the high cheekbones and sharp features, made her look exceptionally vibrant. He held up a hand, but she simply gave him a stiff nod, then returned to her French toast.

"Welcome," Elijah frowned. For the first time in many years, he was ignored, and very much intrigued.

* * *

Klaus paced up and down in the living room. "Who do you think it was?" he asked.

"It could be anyone," Elijah replied calmly, "we have many enemies. What I don't understand, however, is why. All they did was leaving her alone in a warehouse with a timed bomb. Plus they put her in the only room where they knew she would be 100 percent safe from the explosion. So what was the point? Again, brother, I firmly believe that it was a warning shot."

"For what? Do you think that it could have been the witches?" Klaus was worried.

"If it was, brother, we have to figure out their next move, fast. I think we've both learned our lessons at Mystic Falls. The witches are not to be toyed with."

* * *

_**I know...It's terribly short! And I haven't updated in like a million years...I'm incredibly sorry. It's been a crazy week. Please review! I have to admit that I have no idea where the story goes from here. Do you like the idea of the Originals VS Witches? Or do you prefer less drama and more romance? **_

_**P.S. I'm thinking about bringing in someone from Mystic Falls. Damon maybe? Stefan? Matt? Leave your thoughts!**_


End file.
